wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Queen Coral/@comment-33083649-20171127043920/@comment-52.206.255.144-20180929002550
That includes scarlet genius, and she is one of the most deadliest and dangerous dragons ever known, let alone one of the most deadliest and dangerous queens. Also, she probably has a bit of a temper because of how she may have died with one heir of her own thta was like, two (Anemone), because of guards constantly not stopping the statue and guards constantly not being there to guard or being incapable to guard. She may still have a slight temper from the knowledge that all 12 of her dead daughters are because of her first daughter. But she did seem to soften a bit sometime around when Auklet hatched. Also, Queen Diamond isn’t really that evil, she was basically robbed because her animus son (apparently the only IceWing that carried the animus gene) left the tribe to be happy instead of being a little more loyal and having a few eggs with any IceWing and THEN leaving to be happy so that the IceWings could still have the animus gene through his IceWing dragonets. This must have driven Diamond nearly insane, and then she killed Foeslayer over and over for kind-of-taking-kind-of-not-taking Arctic. Queen Diamond told Arctic to kill his dragonets so that the IceWings remained with the animus gene and the NightWings didn’t obtain it and possibly do something bad with it. After all, if Arctic killed Darkstalker before he did anything bad like make Arctic tear himself apart in front of everyone, many, MANY, horrible things that would have happened in the near and very distant future would have not happened. Moonwatcher wouldn’t be hated by all NightWings and she wouldn’t be hated by other tribes either. The NightWings wouldn’t have left to the volcanic island and they would have continued to have dragonets and it wouldn’t surprise anyone that Moon had powers. Sure, Glory wouldn’t be queen of the Nightwings and maybe the Dragonets of Destiny wouldn’t have even met (the NigthWings wouldn’t have been on the island and have made up the prophecy and maybe even one of them born under a full moon with precognition would have foresaw and stopped the scavenger from killing Queen Oasis). But still, Darkstalker wouldn’t have come back, Foeslayer probably wouldn’t have suffered so much, as Arctic would probably just make it so that she could come back, and many other things that were bad wouldn’t have happened. And also, Pearl was just a last resort. Otherwise, it’d be worst than the War Of SandWing Succession because there would be so many SeaWings trying to take the throne with no heir who would take the throne. Many SeaWings would die from taking sides and trying to eliminate other SeaWings who wanted the throne. Pearl herself may be killed, and then all of Pyrrhia would fall into chaos because there was an entire tribe without any heirs. That would be very selfish and foolish of Pearl, and I’m sure she knew that since she was the only heir to the throne, she must take the thone, if only to save a lot of pain and suffering. And Pearl was afraid that if he kept using his power for anything, he might turn out like Albatross and kill Pearl, again, leaving Pyrrhia in chaos; Pearl was also afraid that Fathom may do something that could go horribly awry just for Indigo, so she kept them apart.